Tino's Adventures of Penguins of Madagascar/Transcript
This is the transcript of Tino's Adventures of Penguins of Madagascar. Beginning (The movie starts at Antarctica, some years ago) Narrator: Antarctica. Private's Birthday/Heroes Gets Captured (We now go to the Glorious Future where we see a silhouette of Alex, Marty, Melman and Gloria dancing) Heroes Meets Dave/Dave's Flashback ???: Now, that's just hurtful. And I was so happy to see you again. Skipper, Kowalski, Rico... and sweet little Private. (He presses Private's beak) Boop! Ash Ketchum: Who are you?! Lucario: And what do you want? ???: The humans know me as Dr. Octivous Brane: renowned geneticist, cheese enthusiast, and frequent donor to NPR pledge drives. But you know me by a much different older name. A name perhaps you'd hoped you'd never hear again. A phantom! A shadow of a former life! I... am... (He removes his human disguise revealing to be a purple octopus) DAVE!!! (Everyone looks at him and never respond) Skipper: Kowalski? Kowalski: Sorry, sir, no clue. Rod: Maybe you should remove the wig you had on your head. (Dave remove the wig) Dave: Dave! Kolwaski: Dave. Dave: Dave! Skipper: Dave. Dave: Dave! Private: Dave! Dave: Dave! Rico: (Blubbering) (Then Dave was surprised and the heroes hear a cricket sound and they see him on the floor) Lor McQuarrie: Ahem! Cricket: Sorry. Wait. Wait. I... I live this way. (Then the cricket walks away) Tino Tonitini: (In Sora's voice) Okay. Skipper: Go ahead Dan, continue. Dave: You seriously don't remember me? Tino Tonitini: Uh... no. Lucario: Never met you before. Max Taylor: Not me. Rex Ancient: I've never seen you before. Zoe Drake: Me, too. Ash Ketchum: Sorry, don't know. Littlefoot: Don't know who you are either. Skipper: Dave! Dave! Right! Oh, yeah, long time. Misty: Skipper, do you know him? Skipper: Yes, we do know him. How's the wife? (Dave angrily punches Skipper but he ducks down and hits the wall) Dave: I've never been married. You may not remember me, but I could never forget you. (He brings a New York City snowglobe) Let's shake up some old memories. New York City. (Flashback starts) - - - - - (Flashback ends) Private: That sounds awful. Laura: Many people in the zoo are distracted seeing penguins and they forget about you? How sad for you. The Chase (Then our heroes manage to get out of the submarine) Skipper: Alright, everyone, it's just like cuba. Taxi! (The heroes jumps on the umbrella and then they jump on the Gondola) Skipper: How about some music? (He throws a dime) Something chase-y. (The man plays the chase music with his guitar) Private: Here they come! (The Villains sees the heroes are escaping) Tino Tonitini: Let's move. Private: Stroke, Stroke, Stroke again! Attila: You're not escaping twerps! (He throws his Pokeball summoning Skarmory) Hun: Get them Steelix! (She throws her Pokeball summoning Steelix) Zach Varmitech: Zackbots, get them! Donita Donata: (They went after the heroes) Koki: They're after us! Private: Stroke some more, Stroke... (They dive underwater) Private: Stroke, Stroke, Stroke! Sorry! (The octopi got on the sailor and controls him) Kyoko Kudo: Get them and don't let them get away! (They went off) Private: Got baddies, 6 o'clock! Skipper: Kowalski! Battle formation. Tino Tonitini: Let's go, Lucario! Ash Ketchum: Ready Pikachu! Lucario: I'm ready! Pikachu: Pikachu! Meet the North Wind (Cut to the heroes are now on the North Wind's plane) Ash Ketchum: Well this is amazing. ???: Oh my gosh... you guys are so cute. Skipper: Hey! ???: And cudly! Skipper: Hey! Get away! No more hugs! North Wind Headquarters - - - - - - - - Classified: You stole the Medusa Serum? Laura: Yeah, we sure did. Skipper: Well, stole the serum, save the day, did you're job for you. Call it what you will. (Then the screen shows Dave's eyes) Skipper: Debbie! Kolwaski: Dave. Skipper: Dave! Corporal: They hack into our system! (Dave and the villains laugh evilly, they volume is mute) Eva: Where's the sound? Kolwaski: Dave, you're microphone, it's not on. - Dave: (Turns on the volume but he turns the screen off) Hello? Hello? Kowalski: We can hear you. But we can't see you. Classified: It's like talking to my parents. Dave: (Turns the screen on) How about now? (Everyone cheers) Classified: Yes! Corporal: Great! Ash Ketchum: Now we can hear you! Dave: Excellent! Now where was I? (Laughing Evilly) Skipper: Dave! Tino Tonitini: Dazzlings! (All the heroes snarls in anger) Sunset Shimmer: What are you up to Dave?! - - - - - - - - Classified: I want these fuzzy balls and their friends out of my way and out of my mission! Drop off the Plane (Later our heroes in the box are now awaken) Skipper: (Groans) Where the heck are we? Tino Tonitini: My aching head. Ash Ketchum: What happened? Kowalski: Oxygen content is low. I suggest we limit our breathing. (Private releases gas) All Heroes: Private! (The Penguins' beak breaks through the box) Lor McQuarrie: What the heck?! Private: Sorry! I get gassy when I fly. Skipper: Toot sweet! He does! Kazuto Izuka: Where are we?! Kowalski: '''We must be on a plane! '''D-Team: WHAT?!?! (The heroes finally got out of the box) Brock: (In Benson's voice) How do we even get here? Kowalski: What did North Wind do to us? Private: They give us badges. Tish Katsufrakis: They're not badges, tranquilizer darts. Zander: How did we get those tranquilizer darts on us? Skipper: Classified! That low-down dirty dog is trying to kick us off the mission. Max Taylor: How did they let that happened? Lucario: We know who's is it to blame for kicking us out. (The heroes looks at the Penguins with their angry stare towards them) Skipper: What? Why are you looking at us with angry looks? Rex Ancient: You let that happen, Skipper! Zoe Drake: Yeah, they won't kicked us out if you haven't mess around their stuff in that silly playground! Kowalski: Well, we did find out that Dave and his friends are planning something evil today so it wasn't a total lose. Narue Nanase: Look here, penguins, now that the North Wind has tranquilize and kicked us out of their headquarters, they likely to try to take down Dave and the Villains all by themselves and you know it! Misty: We might have been able to help them, you know?! Chris Kratt: At least he had a plan. And it was working pretty well. Martin Kratt: Untill you have to get in the way of the mission, Skipper! Rio De Janeiro Zoo Penguins Captured (We cut to the Penguins playing soccer in the zoo) Penguins: Goal! (Then Dave as Doctor Octivous Brine appears in his sports uniform) Dave: My friends, would you please take them away. Spectre: Sure thing. (Then a Soccer Ball reveals to be an Octopus grabs the Penguins as they grab the grabbling hook they escape as the North Wind's plane arrives) Eva: Penguin footprints, still warm. We just miss Dave and his friends. Classified: Blast it, they're gone. Corporal: So many penguins! (He panics and starts chewing on the control) Short Fuse: Boss! He's stress-eating again! Classified: Corporal? Eva: There, there. Short Fuse: Rub the angry out of the tummy. Classified: Corporal? Fo...focus. We are going to save those penguins, because... we are the North Wind, and no one... no one breaks the wind. Corporal: No one breaks the wind. Classified: There's a good Corporal. Now, we rescued those four penguins and the blonde hair boy and his friends already, didn't we? Shipped them off all cozy and snug to a Madagascar... (He hears the alarm) How come there's beeping? Eva: Sir, those Penguins and Tino Tonitini and his friends... They've never made it to Madagascar. (The North Wind are shocked hearing what Eva said) Classified: What? Well, where the dickens are they? Heroes Arrive in Shanghai (Cut to the heroes arrived in Shanghai) Private: Skipper Look (Pointing the wall) Human Rarity: Mermaid Penguins at the Shanghai Marine World Shanghai Aquarium/Private and Molly Gets Kidnapped Heroes Drive the North Wind Plane (Now the heroes got out of the Aquarium and made it to the dock) Zoe Drake: Where's Private and Molly? Skipper: They got Private and Molly! (They see the Villains put the Penguins in Mermaid costumes in the cage) Skipper: They're getting away. They're getting away! Petrie: Oh, what we do? Rod: Look, the North Wind's plane. Skipper: Sweet chariot of the gods! But can you fly it, man? Kolwaski: There's only one way to find out. (Later they're in the North Wind's plane while Kolwaski reads the manual of the plane) Lor McQuarrie: Well? Kolwaski: No, I... still can't read. (Ash and Max falls down in embarrassing) Max Taylor: You don't know, how to drive?! Stranded in the Ocean/Heroes Found the Island (Later our heroes are in the ocean and are trapped in a pot) Skipper: Skipper's log. Private has been kidnapped by Dave and his friends, while we have been cast adrift for what seems like days. No rations, fresh water... or land in sight. Kolwaski is sick as a dog. (Kolwaski throws up) Skipper: Ash and Max are very starving to death. Ash Ketchum: Hungry. Need food. Max Taylor: Yeah, me too! Skipper: And Rico keeps trying to eat him. Kolwaski: Just, please, just cut it out. (Kolwaski throws up again) Littlefoot: And Spike was very hungry as well. Tino Tonitini: I don't know, how long we can survive this, stranded in the ocean. Skipper: You're right, Tino. This may be our final entry. (Then a bottle cap came out of nowhere hitting Skipper as the heroes look to see the North Wind in a small boat eating dinner) Classified: 2004 Grand Cru. Hints of pear, white peaches. Eva: This salmon is delicious. Short Fuse: Oh, I have never been... more hydrated in my life. Eva: Let me cut you a piece of salmon. Classified: No, thank you. I'm stuffed. Eva: It's the most delicious thing on the boat. Classified: I have to loosen my utility belt. Short Fuse: No, I'm full. Just dump it in the ocean. (Corporal throws the salmon in the ocean) Skipper: You know we're all in the same boat here. Classified: Actually, we're not. And perhaps you could express a little more concern over the fact that you stole and destroy a $19 million vehicle! Zoe Drake: Classified, we're sorry. Your $19 million vehicle got destroyed because of Skipper, Kolwaski and Rico. We've tried to wait for you guys to get on board, but they took off, so they destroyed it. So that I thought I go replace it with the vehicle at the mall and since I couldn't afford it so that's why I'd dragged the guys with me and that's how it this whole thing happened. Medusa Serum Test (Then we cut to Dave's submarine and we see the Octopi carrying the cage of Penguins dress up as Mermaids and we see a whole bunch of Penguins are in the cage Dave and the Villains have been capturing them in every zoos) Dave: Ahoy there.... PEEEEEEEENGUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUIINS! (They jumped down to the cage) Dave: I bet... you all just dying to know why we brought you here? Female Penguin #1: They're gonna kill us all! Zach Varmitech: What? No. Our Medusa Serum doesn't kill anyone. Where's the fun in that? Private: So, what does it do? Dave: Something much, much worse. Molly Hale: Right. But, like, what specifically? Dave: Well, that's exactly what I came up here to show you. All we need is a test subject. Hello, little buggy-boo! Cricket: Is this about the chirping? 'Cause I could... Whoa! Whoa! Dave: Behold, as I unleash the full power of the Medusa Serum. Kyoko Kudo: Now watch as this cricket get turned into a monster! Jessie: Ready! James: Aim! Dave and Hun: Fire! (Dave presses the button and the Medusa Serum zaped the cricket and transformed it into a monster) Dave: Yes! It works! I made a monster. I made a monster! And all you adorable penguins are next! Adagio Dazzle: Once that's done, we'll destroy the heroes and Tino will join the Dazzlings for world domination forever! Private and Molly: Crikey! Dave: Who said that? (picks up the first dressed penguin) No. (picks up another one) No. No. (picks up Private and Molly and take off their disguises away) Yes! Gentlemen, you remember Private and Molly Hale. The Octopi: Oh, hey. Private: You'll never get away with this, Dave. Our friends are coming, and together we'll take a wrecking ball to your whole rotten operation. Molly Hale: And you'll be very sorry too, villains! Dave: Call off the hunt, everyone. Turns out the elite unit will be coming to us. (pokes Private) Boop. Heroes and North Wind's Plan - - - - Heroes Gets Captured (Later we see the Octopi are on the deck guarding it, until we see three Penguins, Shaggy, Scooby, Annoying Orange, the Fruits, Woody Woodpecker and Ttark are here in the deck) Shaggy Rogers: Hello, Octopus. Scooby-Doo: Hello. Skipper: We take this shame to our graves. Kowalski: Agree. (Then they dance making the Octopi love this music) Woody Woodpecker: Come on, octopus, follow us! Ttark: The dancing party is over there. (The army of Octopi follows the heroes to a different location, then we see our heroes hiding in the bushes) Classified: Time? Eva: 22000 hours. Classified: Time to take down Dave. Tino Tonitini: Come on, Team. Let's take those Villains down. All Heroes: Right! (The heroes goes to the dock first then they bust in Dave's submarine, until they manage to arrive in the lair) Ash Ketchum: There they are. Sheer: Oh, great. Zach Varmitech: You heroes made it this time. Classified: David the Octopus and the other Villains. Show me your tentacles. (Dave and the other Villains show their arms) Classified: All of them. Spectre: We surrender! Max Taylor: That's what I like to hear! Zach Varmitech: Just kidding! (Then an army of Octopi tangled the North Wind while the Space Pirates' pink robots held captive the D-Team and the Alpha Gang) Tino Tonitini: D-Team! Alpha Gang! Sunset Shimmer: Oh, no! Rod! Laura! Ash Ketchum: Pikachu! Get them! (Pikachu try to attack but gets caughted by Team Rocket) Ash Ketchum: Pikachu! Meowth: We've caught your Pikachu now, twerp! Team Rocket: (Laughing Evilly) Lucario: Leave them alone! (He goes to save the heroes, until a Zackbot captured him) Ash Ketchum: Lucario! (Then the other Zachbots catches Tino, the Kratt Brothers, Aviva, Koki and Jimmy Z too) (Then a ring appears trapping Ash and his friends) Misty: Huh? What's going on?! (Littlefoot gets captured) Lucario: Ash! Tino! (Outside the Octopi are singing the music following the heroes only to discover there missing and they split up to find them, then reveal that the heroes are on top of the tree and land on the ground) Kowalski: We've lost them Skipper. Shaggy Rogers: Like, that was a close one. Medusa Serum Test on Private (Then the Submarine takes off while the Octopi makes the singing music forcing the 3 Penguins and the other heroes gets inside the cage) Woody Woodpecker: Oh, dang! We're in the cage! Short Fuse: Stay calm! Do not panic! We will stay win! Be full of love! Don't hate! Follow your dreams! Love yourself! Love other people! Pick and choose your battles in life! Don't let anyone tell you what to do! Ignore the haters! Love the one you're with! Love the one you're with! (Eva turns to Kowalski) Kowalski: Eva. I know. (The Octopi press the elevator button going to the bottom floor) Dave: Welcome, Skipper, Kowalski and rootin'-tootin' Rico and the other friends of Tino Tonitini! The gang's all here! The mood is electric! Is this really, finally everybody? Kurumi Tokiaski: Yep, that's everyone else. Rex Ancient: They've got you too?! Scooby-Doo: Yeah! Shaggy Rogers: They got us too! Max Taylor: Alright you creeps, just what have you done with... (Dave shows Private tied up) Skipper: Private! Private: Oh! Guys! You're in for it now Dave! Dave: Really?! Foolscap: Is that all you got, little penguin? Hun: There's nothing you can do to get out of here. Now isn't that right? Attila: Nothing I can catch, given the right gear. Dave: Anyway, great catching up. Now, who's ready to move on to live penguin testing? Skipper: You point that death ray away from Private right now! Private: It's not a death ray, Skipper. They're gonna turn us into monsters! Tino Tonitini: My gosh! Ash Ketchum: What?! Littlefoot: What?! Cera: What?! Max Taylor: What?! Donald Duck: What?! Lucario: What?! Dave: Yepper-doo! And what comes next, Dave? Percival C. McLeach: Invasion! Darla Dimple: Horrible mutant penguins unleashed on the street of New York City! Kowalski: You're the monster! Carver Descartes: You're all monsters! Daphne Blake: You monsters! Fred Jones: You won't get away with this! Dave: Yes! We're the monsters. Everyone made that clear to me, everyday of my entire life. But now, let's see how much everyone loves you when you're the monsters! Private: Skipper! Ducky: You're gonna turn Private into a monster! Oh, no, no, no! Grand Duke of Owls: Oh, yes, yes, yes! Skipper: You can't take away Private's cuteness! Kowalski: He's the cute one! That's-that's his thing. Private: What? Aviva: He's so adorable! Misty: You're just a bully! Ash Ketchum: It's all the little guy's got! Pikachu: Pika! Martin Kratt: You better release Private and all of the Penguins right now, Villains! Chris Kratt: Yeah, you know that turning Penguins into monsters is horrible! Zach Varmitech: No can do. How about if we test that penguin right now! Gourmand: He is cute if you ask me. Dave: You are super cute. We better crank this up. Drew, Barry, My friends more power. Zach Varmitech: Sure thing. Meowth: Let's begin! Dave: Ready? Attila: Let's get this party going! Kowalski: Negotiations have broken down. Skipper: Rico, the paper clip! Bust us out of here! Tino Tonitini: Lucario, try to take the bars down! Lucario: Okay! (Rico spits out a Football glove) Skipper: We need that paper clip! Chop-chop, Soldier! (Dave slowly try to press the button) Cera: Hurry up! Molly Hale: We're trying! Skipper: Oh, no! Where's the paper clip?! Koki: I don't know?! Tino Tonitini: '''Come on, Lucario, hurry! '''Lucario: I'm trying! (Lucario continues trying to break the bars down but it was no use as Dave slowly try to press the button) Skipper: Private! Ash Ketchym: No! Adagio Dazzle: Oh yes! Now Tino will finally join us! (Private looks down at the lock and tries to spit out a paperclip as the Medusa Surem reaches to a maximum power) Skipper: No! (The Medusa Surem fires at Private but then...) Skipper: Private. Tino Tonitini: Oh my gosh! Sunset Shimmer: Private! Kolwaski: Oh, no! (They see the bed gets disintergrated and Private was not here) Gavro: What happened? Dave: I disintergrated him. Darla Dimple: What?! Impossible! Kyoko Kudo: I thought you make the Medusa Surem reaches to a maximum power, to turn him into an ugly monster?! Prinicple Cinch: We did. Attila: Then why is that Penguin not here?! Dave: I don't know, Attila. That wasn't suppose to happen. Kolwaski: You maniacs! You blew him up! Max Taylor: How could you!!? - - Private Saves the Heroes and the North Wind (We see Private is alive who manage to use his paperclip to escape from the Medusa Surem ray and slides in to the rescue) (Cut to our heroes trapped in the dome and Lucario was trying to break the dome by jab, punch, kicking and releasing his attacks but it was no use) Laura: Lucario. Tino Tonitini: It's no use, partner. - - - Classified: Oh, no, we're dead! Dead! DEAD!!!!! Zoe Drake: You can stop screaming now! Private: I pushed a button. Corporal: Super. Well done, Private. Eva: Good work, malinki. Classified: Yes, yes. Um. Excellent button pushing. Compliment, praise, et cetera. All right, agents, we are back in business. Mutant Penguins' Rampage (Then the submarine is underwater heading towards New York City) Final Battle Starts (Cut to Dave) Dave: I'm happy... and yet... now that I have my revenge, I feel... empty, as if what I needed all along was... Zach Varmitech: How about more revenge? Dave: Good idea, Zach! In fact... Robin, write this down. Tomorrow we move on to kittens! Then puppies, bunnies, pandas... Gavro: Dave, look! (They see the ray in the distance) Kurumi Tokisaki: They got the ray! Dave: Charlize, they're on the ray! Helen, hunt them down! William, hurt them. Halle, bury them! Hugh, Jack, man the battle stations! Kevin, bake on! We're still gonna need that victory cake! (Now we cut to the heroes move the ray and they see the army of Octopi apporaching them) Skipper: We're only gonna get one shot of this, fellas! How are we doing on those snowglobes? Tish Katsufrakis: Almost done! Rod: There we go! It's done! Kolwaski: Beam splitter ready! Fire at will! Private: Do it, Skipper! (All of the villains watches in horror seeing the heroes are preparing to press the button) Tino Tonitini: Now! (Skipper presses the button, but nothing happened) Tino Tonitini: What? I said now! (He presses again, but nothing happens, as Skipper presses again and again) Carver Descartes: Why isn't firing? Sci-Twi: Look! (They see low battery) Skipper: Dead batteries! Tino Tonitini: What? Lucario: (Gasp in horror) Carver Descartes: What? Sunset Shimmer: What? Pinkie PIe; What?! Ash Ketchum: What? Littlefoot: What? Cera: What? Donald Duck: What? Kolwaski: Game over, Skipper! Adagio Dazzle: You cannot turn the penguins back to normal! Zach Varmitech: Zackbots, get them! Spectre: My Brontikens, get them! Attila: Skarmory, Muk! (He throws two of his Pokeballs summoning his Skarmory and Muk) Hun: Steelix! (She throws her Pokeball summoning her Steelix) Private: No! (He sees the store) Rico, batteries! Skipper! Kolwaski! Fellas! Hold off those octopi and those villains! We're doing this now! Skipper: You heard, Private! Deploy! Tino Tonitini: Ready, Lucario! Lucario: Yeah! Tino Tonitini: Charizard, go! (He throws his Pokeball summoning his Charizard) Let's do this, Lucario! (Touches his Keystone) Mega Evolve! (Tino's Lucario mega evolves into Mega Lucario) Private Saves the Day/Ending (All the penguins are now back to normal) - - Category:Sonic876 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Transcripts